


Leave Me Be

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione and Draco become close before someone decides to come between them...





	Leave Me Be

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

The wind blew hard, whipping her chestnut hair out behind her. She shivered and wrapped her robes tighter around herself. The temperature was dropping fast, and they would have snow tonight.  Hermione put her hands over her nose trying to keep it warm as she approached the door.

 

 Inside the hallway was empty; the only sound was the harsh wind, which could still be heard through the thick wooden door. She continued to shiver as she ventured down the hall; the cold stonewall did nothing to warm her shaking body. "Damn wind," she muttered and tried to run her fingers through her wind blown hair. 

 

Voices floated down the hall and she instinctively flattened against the wall. It was late, even for the head girl to be out. She breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized Draco's sexy drawl accompanied by another's, which she later identified as Blaise's. Unfortunately she wanted to avoid Draco more than the professors right now. As head boy and girl they were forced to share a common room and bathroom, the past few weeks had been increasingly awkward as she noticed a growing attraction for him. 

 

Lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice them rapidly approaching her. She slipped into an alcove hoping the shadows would conceal her. 

 

"I understand what you're trying to say, I just don't think it's a very good idea," Blaise said gesturing with his hands as he spoke. 

 

"I know it's not a-." Draco's words trailed off as he glanced her way, his eyes seemed to bore into her and she looked away knowing she was discovered. "Blaise, I'm going to go to my rooms now, we've been patrolling long enough."

 

"Um okay," Blaise said giving Draco a confused look before turning to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess we'll finish our conversation then." Blaise arched an eyebrow and gave Draco another questioning look before turning to leave. This left her alone with him. 

 

Draco took a step back so he was leaning against the wall opposite her and crossed his arms over his chest. He smirked, "eavesdropping, mudblood? Never thought you of all people would stoop to that level."

 

 Hermione stepped out of the shadows to face him, "I wasn't eavesdropping, I had just come inside and stopped for a moment to tie my shoe, you just happened to pass by."

 

Without giving him another chance to speak she turned and strode off towards the dorms. She could hear his footsteps only meters behind her the whole way there; she could feel his eyes on her. 

 

When the portrait came into sight she sped up hoping to avoid him in the common room. 

 

"Library books."

 

His voice made her jump as he spoke the password. The portrait swung open and she hurried into the room with Draco right on her heels. When she stopped in front of the fire she could feel his warm breath on her neck. Draco's warm hand reached forward and lightly caressed her chilled skin as he gathered her hair from face, draping it over one shoulder. His breath trailed down her neck and she closed her eyes. 

 

"You've been teasing me all week Granger, it's my turn now." 

 

With those words his mouth laid claim to her neck. He stepped forward pressing against her back and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into him. She allowed her eyes to close and her head to loll back onto his shoulder. 

 

He chuckled against her neck, "I never thought you'd give in so quickly Granger."

 

She gasped as he nipped her neck, "Draco." Both were shocked by her use of his first name and he lifted her and carried her to the couch. She whimpered when he released her, to smoothly divest himself of his robes. Then he eased himself atop her. 

 

As he bent to catch her lips she held her breath. This was it, this would be her first kiss, and with Draco Malfoy of all people; she always assumed it would be Ron even though, she no longer had romantic feelings for him. 

 

"Hermione?" his voice was questioning and he was only centimetres from her. She realized she had been daydreaming.

 

Smiling she said softly, "say my name again."

 

He chuckled then bent and whispered in her ear, "Hermione," his sexy drawl accompanied by the warmth of his breath in her ear. A shiver of awareness ran through her as she felt his warm, solid body atop hers. He had moved away from her ear and began to trail kisses across her jaw, on her forehead, up her neck, the whole time avoiding her mouth.

 

"Draco," she whimpered not knowing why. 

 

"What love?" he asked, his mouth never leaving her neck. 

 

"I-I want," her lips ached to feel his and know what it was like. 

 

He grinned mischievously, the firelight dancing in his stormy, grey eyes. "You have to tell me what you want."

 

Her breathing was shaky and she was almost speechless. "I want you to kiss me." 

 

He bent towards her and a shock ran through her as his lips touched hers. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and she parted them. She moaned when his tongue entered her mouth and began to explore her and taste her. Instinctively she met his tongue with hers and he groaned deep in his throat. Her hands went to his chest and pulled his shirt from his trousers. 

 

He broke their kiss and laid his cheek to hers, their mouths a breath apart. He spoke in his rich, deep voice, "I want to touch you, to taste you, to feel your bare skin against mine." She shuddered then watched as he moved and kneeled between her legs and pulled off his tee shirt. The firelight cast shadows across him, emphasizing the hard muscles of his abs and chest. Quidditch had really done wonders for his body. He bent down, his platinum blonde hair falling into his eyes, and began to unbutton her shirt. 

 

She sat up slightly so he could slide her shirt off and undo her bra. "You're so beautiful," he said as he lowered himself over her. She gasped as his warm skin touched her, igniting a fire within her. 

 

When she began to tremble Draco pulled back to look at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked concerned, "are you cold?"

 

"No," she said blushing slightly. "It's just, Draco, I've- I've never, well-."

 

"Shh," he whispered placing a finger to her lips. "I understand, do you want to stop?"

 

Such a simple question, but her mind ached as she scrambled for an answer. She was terrified at the prospect of being with Draco, from both lack of experience and her knowledge of his past feelings for her. She also did not want to be just some one-night fling. At the same time she wanted so badly to continue, to relieve the ache deep inside of her, that she knew only Draco could alleviate.

 

His hand descended to the hem of her skirt, running up the inside of her thigh. As much as it excited her, it also caused her heart to beat faster with terror. Without thinking she pulled herself quickly out from under him and sat up. Her hands shook fiercely as she tried to put on her bra. She expected him to be mad, or maybe even furious, but he wasn't; for the millionth time that night he shocked her by kneeling in front of her and taking her bra from her holding it open so she could slip it on. He then moved behind her and closed it, next grabbing her shirt and slipping it up her arms, over her shoulders. She tried to relax as he began to button her shirt up, his face tender. 

 

"Draco, I'm-I'm so sorry, I just couldn't. It's not you, I like you but I don't know yet. I'm so sorry," she began to ramble and he placed a finger against her lips quieting her. 

 

A soft, tender smile spread across his face and he said gently, "Hermione don't worry, it's fine really." She watched him stand bare chested, in the firelight. Gods, he was so damned hot, but she was still trembling with indecision. 

 

As he bent to pick up his shirt and robes she noticed the impressive bulge in his pants. "Oh Draco, I stopped too soon..." she felt uncertain knowing she could have relieved his arousal without having sex, but was too nervous.

 

"I'm fine; I have a very cold shower coming up."

 

He walked from the room avoiding her gaze. She looked so bloody sexy, her lips swollen from his kiss and her hair tousled. It killed him to step away from her like that and leave, he ached so badly, but she was scared and he didn't want to rush her into anything. 

 

In his room he stripped and grabbed a towel before walking into the bathroom. He jumped into the shower and turned on the cool water allowing it to wash over his burning skin. Permitting his hands to wander down to his raging erection he stroked himself firmly. Images of her beautiful body, and the feel of her against him, made him groan and stroke faster using the water to create the friction he liked. After only a dozen strokes he came hard in his hands moaning her name until he was spent. He didn't care if she heard or not, she already knew of his lust for her. 

 

Stepping forward he allowed the cool water to wash away his seed, before slumping against the shower wall. "Damn Granger," he said running a hand through his hair.


End file.
